Jealous to lose her
by KokoroDoki
Summary: From where you obtain the courage to finish a sentimental relation, if you never have let feel love?


From where you obtain the value to finish a sentimental relation, if you never have let feel love?

Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing related to Cyborg 009 belongs to me.

* * *

**Jealous to lose her**

Francoise, the beautiful blonde with that desire to share each morning in my bed.. As desire to see sleep it and listen to its breathing relaxed, resting after one night cloudy.

I cannot avoid to laugh before my sinful thought that began very innocently in as much continuous hoping recharged against the wall with the crossed arms. But even no salts of your room, surprise this to me, so that you are always the first person that I contemplate in the beginning of the day and exactly I finish saluting to Chang that directs to me moved words. I am troubling to me What delays you to appear?

"The women never finish fixing themselves... If you are going to hope by her, they are not going to be delayed much that today I am going to prepare my famous one stewed of oats with sauce of soya"

Experiment a chill when hearing this. That scare, today I will not eat.

"Of agreement, we will be tasteful there"

That graceful, to see as Chang goes away happy of the life singing by the delirium for making another mini monster with the food. Francoise no longer I can wait for more.

I touch your door and nobody responds, I return to touch and the same silence. When beginning to turn the knob, I listen to your voice.

"No will have breakfast today, I do not want to be with anybody"

I ignore to you and I enter your room. That I see, if you are dressed in a carved blue dress, these neat and more beautiful. I begin to again feel with nostalgia this damn uncertainty from which I have fled during two weeks, while I discover that you smell of azaleas and jazmines But For who your there are careful as much your appearance?

I do not believe that for my. I feel my illusion to vanish. Your eyes no longer watch to me, now is more than obvious, while you remain ashamed of foot next to the window. I am seeing as your face becomes sad in front of my and I cannot tolerate it, I love too much to you. Although I feel my forces to withdraw, is necessary to put everything in order here in this moment.

"I believe that something of which exists you would like to speak to me "

You I say it with calm voice, I do not want that you take offense with a useless reclamation.

"It remembers that these with me and who never will hurt to you. I recognize that a recent feeling this causing that you change, but please confesses of once.

I treat with all my forces to think with lucidity, but as you want that I maintain the calm, if I see you crying? You do not do it, you do not know whichever destroys each tear to me born of your anguish. I recognize when these ashamed, you do not need to demonstrate it to me with this spectacle; he feels my body.

That you cry is exceeding Francoise.

"From which I knew Joe, I felt different"

Thus where upon my suspicions were certain. Not who is more guilty, your than always you remained shut up or I who I simulated nothing occurred. I hear that you speak to me raised.

"You are witness how I deal with to avoid it, but every time we were more and more close. By one or another reason he was entering himself in my thoughts and now I cannot remove it from my mind... I cannot no matter how hard I insist!"

I was believed able to listen you had it to speak but I discover that I do not want to listen to more reason why you want more is sufficient. Shut up. I take seat on your bed and I cross my arms again, I give a sigh and your takings seat to my side, recharging your head in my shoulder, you have found out my desire that you will be in silence. In spite of my misfortune I do not want to get upset with you, I am making an effort to me in that.

It must have imagined that this would happen someday. Francoise is young, pretty and graceful. She this full of life, yearnings and dreams. I exceed the age to him, I am different from any man. More of this I am safe, she I do not love myself by compassion during the six months that ours persisted.

Joe has to be very attractive for her, for any girl. I am not idiot. But a part of my does not want to come off itself this charming jewel. I cannot more retain it to my side, if I wanted to force would justify it your rejection now, although in any case you are going away to go. I am jealous to lose it to her.

"Clean your tears, please... Dot your lips if you want. You do not cause that he waits for as much time by you and also you tries to smile. I do not want that nobody suspects that you were crying. Now it allows that I have left without that I want to do me to the idea"

Fleetingly I see that these shocked, you waited for a discussion, is not truth? You embrace to me and you murmur weakly, thanks. My love did not want to see that you suffered. I must accept that the calidez of your arms never I will return to feel it or the tenderness of your kisses, nor the encouraging glance, all this will be from now on for another man. I to be understood and want to accept it.

You do not receive answer, slowly you put of foot, you again contemplate my controlled figure and you go away doubtful; arranged to leave you try to open the door. These nervous precious. I recognize that you want to express to me at least a breath word.

"Albe…"

I interrupt to you, while I go away of your bed and approaching to me you, I haul the door to allow that you leave. I smile most possible warm.

"By favor, only tell me 004 "

As I like your appearance of now, you seem calm; you have taken off a great weight of above sharing it with me. Everything what we lived together has been wonderful, I cannot deny it, I do not want to forget it. If I cause that you remember it now I know that I will not obtain that you regret your decision, but So that?

"We are going to have breakfast, Chang I prepare something delicious"

If the depression goes to assault to me, prefers to be surrounded by people, is sure that it helped me not to feel it in the beginning. Later I will already be able to cry if I want in my alcove. Now I do not have desire, as soon as this beginning my sadness. Let us say that I want to enjoy it.

In the dining room all our companions are, I see as Joe glimpses seduced Francoise while she extends a napkin to him. I feel heartbroken, nobody it note; more are occupied making faces by the disagreeable breakfast that served to us. I must go to me of here or otherwise I am going to become ill and to die.

"Nobody goes away until I see the bottom of his dishes shining!"

I raise the glance and I see them interchanging illusion glances full. So without remorse crossing my succulent food within the almost empty dish of your new one enamored that this completely seduced by your eyes emeralds. I arrange myself to go.

"Finish"

When leaving the stay with caution I watch the scared face of Joe when it discovers that its ration this complete one again, while your and I, we correspond one contained laughter. You cannot support the desire and you begin to laugh with force calling the attention of all and I hurry my long walk to unite to me with you in an outburst of laughter from the corridor. With you there are no resentments, but I am man, of some way had to take revenge to me against Joe.

**The End **

**

* * *

**

Original title: _Celoso de Perderte_

Published: _4-30-04_

Language: _Spanish_

It turns out healthy to know how to lose and if it is impossible to win, the worse thing than can be done is to snatch. Aside from being tired it is seen very badly.

Of course, that enchants 004 to me. I believe that its seriousness makes see so attractive.

Please, you are not very cruel with me that I do not have talent for the English language. I underwent much to give felt the story. So if not this very understandable the translation of my own fanfic, judges the content and not it bad spelling, please.

If I decided to publish this, is because certain proposal of a reader convinced to me. Only that is not the history that had requested to me. But this history I like much and by something short it seemed to me prudent to begin.Thanks to dedicate your time.

Until Soon!


End file.
